


As you wsih

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文存档中文存档中文存档_(:зゝ∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wsih

黑发男子弯下腰，带着和善的微笑俯身吻吻金发青年的眼角，吻去那些晶莹的小泪珠。

“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔忍不住一阵战栗，几乎控制不住自己想要蹭向对方的冲动。他羞怯地眯起眼，想要……想要更多……被灌下药的身体饥渴地出乎意料，裸露的肌肤对温度有着病态的敏感。他既觉得冷，又觉得热，就连空调里吹出的微风也能令他颤抖不已。“先……”他仰起头张张嘴，开阖了半晌却仍是无法发出个完整的音节。

埃尔隆德浅叹一声，再度垂首吻了吻青年的眼角。甜腻的呜咽几乎脱口而出，瑟兰迪尔哽着嗓子屏住气，就像等待诊疗结果的病人，提心吊胆地等待着那下一步的决论。但等了片刻，对方却蓦地支起身子，头也不回离开床边。

瑟兰迪尔有点不知所措。怎么了？他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，不安地看向对方，简直又惊又怕。埃尔隆德没有理会被绑在床上的金发青年，只是转身解开浴袍的腰带，漫不经心地脱下挂起。小麦色的肌肤随着布料的滑落逐步显露，肌肉健实的后背宛如雕塑般线条分明。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的脸红了，一个神奇的诡秘的难以言说的可能在他面前缓缓开启，他慌忙闭上眼，膝盖颤抖不已，但布料摩擦的声音在安静的室内像是爆炸般喧杂，吵得他耳膜隐隐发胀。他忍不住又偷偷睁开眼，犹豫又迷恋地打量着那背影，可埃尔隆德还是没有理会他，就当他不存在一般，自始至终。瑟兰迪尔突然为那奇怪的冷落而感到恼火，尽管知道不合理，但不满的情绪仍像海潮一般汹涌澎湃，瞬间席卷了他，“先生。”他终于无法自控地喊出了声。

埃尔隆德回头瞥了他一眼。瑟兰迪尔忍不住缩了一下，紧张到了极点。对方见他这般，摇摇头，又转过了身。别走！看看我！细小的尖叫在瑟兰迪尔的嗓间挣扎撕扯，几要破喉而出，可最终，嘴里发出的不过是些不值一提的含糊咕哝。瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼，觉得眼泪又涌了上来，他对自己感到难过，他以为自己会哭，可是没有，只是非常非常的委屈，从没有过的委屈。看看我！看看我嘛！

埃尔隆德保持着沉默，一言不发地穿过套房客厅。真的，他看起来平静又淡定，宛如在自家一般闲适。瑟兰迪尔含着眼泪注视着对方从冰桶里抽出之前泡在里面的朗姆酒，倒出半杯，慢慢地酌饮，接着，又抬起胳膊，打开酒柜的门，把手伸向其中的另一瓶。那些表演般的举止被半明半暗的灯光染上了暧昧的色彩，是一种难以形容的色彩，轻盈缠绵，恍若真实，但眨眼又消失殆尽，无踪无影。空气中渐渐升腾起一种朦胧的兴奋，瑟兰迪尔用眼角的余光看向那半裸的背影，不禁在想如果把吻印在那个后背上会是什么感觉。我要抱住那后背，在上面狠狠地咬一口！我要把他藏起来，专属我一人！瑟兰迪尔猛地惊了一跳，不明白自己为什么会有这种想法，是药物的作用还是自己的本性？他不知道，他也无法知道。火烧火燎的空虚随着那个古怪的想法在身体内部瞬间膨胀起来，迅猛激烈，搅得他既难受又疲惫。

“先生……”他小小声地哀求着。

埃尔隆德继续品着酒，没有听到。

“先生……”他稍微提高了些声音。

埃尔隆德摇摇酒瓶，将剩余的酒液缓缓倒出。

“先生，先生……”身体里像是养了一群野兽，它们吵个没完，叫个不休，疯狂地相互追逐残杀，争前恐后地摇首跺脚，要冲出他身体的围限，要撕碎他伪装的正常。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己越来越烦躁，越来越恐惧，身体隐隐刺痛，他几乎喘不过气，从未体验过的热度撩得他欲生欲死。他不自觉地扭着腰，终于抑制不住哭了起来，“先生，先生！”

埃尔隆德叹了口气，放下杯子走回床边，沉下身，大手轻抚那被绳索束缚的光洁双腿，“知道错了？”

“先生……”金发青年颤了一下，含着眼泪点点头。他想要道歉，承认错误，但他更想要的是对方的大手能向上向内，别停！能揉捏挤弄，用力！他悄悄抬起腰部，拱着身子试图将腿间贴向对方，却被缚着手脚的绳索阻止了，只能失望地哭着跌回床上。“先生……先生……”

埃尔隆德再度叹了口气，似乎遗憾地摇摇头，他拉开床帘，自顾自地最折磨最缓慢的速度脱下裤袍。瑟兰迪尔真心怀疑对方又要离开了，不过还好，埃尔隆德甩开手中的裤袍，爬上了床。

“先生。”瑟兰迪尔皱起嘴又叫了一声。他那华丽的金发在先前鲁莽无序的挣扎之下早已凌乱纠结，埃尔隆德怜惜地理了理那细软的发丝，终是不忍心看着对方受折磨，便一手揽起青年的腰将他抱在怀里，一手解开了缠在脚踝上的锁扣。瑟兰迪尔双腿得了自由，迫不及待地尝试合拢，但埃尔隆德跪在他的两腿之间，掐住他的腰，抬高他的双腿向两侧掰开。瑟兰迪尔速度明了了对方的意图，匆匆乖顺地将腿缠上对方的腰侧，紧紧夹住，“先生……手……”他挣了挣仍被绑在头顶的双手，呼吸急促，“解开……”

埃尔隆德扶着他的后背贴近自己，拧了一把对方胸前的乳珠，冷哼了一声。

金发青年慌忙识趣地改口，小声地请求着，“请解开……”他拖着哭腔一遍一遍地强调着，“请……请……”青年咬着唇难耐地喘息着，将脸埋在对方的肩窝。他想示好，却因青涩幼稚不知如何是好，只得转头舔舔对方紧绷的唇角，泪眼朦胧地哽着气继续哀求，“先生……我错了……请解开……”

“不再逃跑了？”

瑟兰迪尔缩着脖子贴在对方的颈间，一边蹭蹭一边胡乱地摇着头。对方的体温烧得他浑身酥软，又热又痒。双手虽已不被绑在床沿，可仍束在一起不得解放。瑟兰迪尔讨好地将胳膊环在埃尔隆德的肩上，把自己送入对方的怀里，“先生……”他迷迷糊糊地恳求着，舔舔对方的唇角，“先生……”他耐不住身体的火热，在对方的怀里又蹭又扭，但埃尔隆德仅是将手指沿着他的大腿根部虚虚摩挲，轻柔缓慢得令他发狂，不仅完全不能纾解，反而撩拨着他更加难受。瑟兰迪尔呜咽了几声，扭着腰尽量贴紧对方，想摆脱那说不出口的痛楚，但埃尔隆德一把掐住他的腰竟是拉开了一些距离。

“然后呢？”

“……”他努力抬起上身，偷偷往下瞟了一眼，不禁面红耳赤，紧张得难以呼吸。先前埃尔隆德所教导的言语在脑海里爆炸，进来……瑟兰迪尔舔舔对方的锁骨，求你进来……瑟兰迪尔用湿润的眼神无声地哀求着。他知道自己的渴求，却仍是害怕开口，只好吃力地拱起腰，一耸一抖往前挺送。埃尔隆德跪在他的双腿之间，托住他的腰，面色平静地看着他表演。金发青年哭得更厉害了，明显的暗示和对方冷漠的反应让他羞耻万分。“进……”

“听不见。”掐住他的腰的双手向下滑探，十指用力，毫不客气地搓揉起他的臀部，肆意捏压出各种形状，挤荡出一波又一波臀浪。瑟兰迪尔几乎是立即就被挤出了一声高亢的呻吟，他吓得一口咬在了对方肩上，哭泣着哼唧，泪水混着口津，糊得埃尔隆德左肩一片湿淋淋。但黑发男子并不在意，反倒搓揉地更加用力更加果决，那白皙的臀部在他手下被揉得微微发烫，瑟兰迪尔在他手下被捏得如同在海浪尖上翻腾的小舟，忽上忽下，晃荡不休，喘息连连。“你是教不会？还是要继续惩罚？”

金发青年混乱地摇着头，“不……不……先生……”他的大腿根部不住痉挛。“不要……我错了……”他急切地蜷腿试图缠紧埃尔隆德，但抓捏双臀的手掌却老是打断他的节奏，让他使不上劲发不了力，只能被迫软弱不堪地摊在对方的怀里。这让他更加饥渴难耐。更多，想要更多！瑟兰迪尔不停抽气，敏感的身体越来越兴奋，前端挺翘泛水，后穴频频收缩，他顺着对方的举动失神地抖着腰细细呻吟。更多，想要更多！但那大手却突然停了下来，不再继续，托着臀向上提起了他的腰。没有预警的腾空几乎让他失声尖叫，“别……！”但一种炙热的硬挺迅速贴上，沿着他的臀缝，轻轻地上下滑动，绕着圈儿戳刺他的后穴。

“进……”他被那心烦意乱的戳刺终于戳失了心智，规束抵不住身体本能的需要，他哼着鼻音糯糯哀求，“先生……进……”可惜那声音太小太微弱，几不可闻。

“大声点。”温柔滑动的硬挺突然毫不留情地挤进臀缝间，凶狠地抽插了几下，柔嫩的臀肉在粗暴摩擦之下瞬间泛红。

“进、进来……”瑟兰迪尔被吓得呛了一口，身体里沉睡的一直未能得到开发的欲求在那个瞬间吞噬了他，他完全放弃了羞耻。“进来。进来！”占有我！快占有我！他要埃尔隆德抱紧他压弯他，他要埃尔隆德放肆地对他狠狠地爱他，他不要这种没完没了的试探调教，不要这种欲望边缘打转徘徊。为什么！不是说了不会欺负我！不是说了会好好待我！瑟兰迪尔委屈极了，真的从没有这般委屈，他已经不在乎也不理会了，他不顾一切地扭动着身体，崩溃地大声哭喊，“进来，求您了！求您了先生！进来！”

“乖孩子。”回应的声音低沉柔和，不复之前的阴郁冷淡。一只大手擒住他的下巴向上抬起，混合着酒味的男性麝香包裹了他，奖励般吮吸他的嘴。瑟兰迪尔迷乱地纠缠在自己口中强势翻搅的舌，贪婪地吞咽对方渡来的津液，那是比酒精更加甘美的滋味。但不够，不够！完全不够！还要更多！

不用他催促，下一秒，一个有力的冲顶几乎让他失觉，“如你所愿（as you wish）。”


End file.
